LEGEND: The other way around
by FourDauntless98.junebug
Summary: "I wonder what we would've been like if I'd been born into a life more like yours, and you had been born into mine. Would we be just like we are now? Would I be one of the Republic's top soldiers? And would you be a famous criminal?" What if June and Day's world was switched? Day becomes the Republic's prodigy and June becomes the Republic's most wanted criminal?
1. Chapter 1: JUNE

**Ever wonder what LEGEND would be if Day and June's places were switch off? Day becomes the Republic's prodigy and June becomes the most wanted criminal? Well, let's find it together, shall we?**

**This is my first fanfic and I don't own any of the characters. And reviews please. I won't bite at all. ;)**

* * *

**CHAPTER 1: JUNE**

Five years ago, I thought it was just nothing to worry about. Not until I learned that I should start a new life by myself in the streets. And stay alive even if my siblings think that I'm dead.

Five years ago, they receive letters that I failed my trial as well and said that I die in the labor camps. But the labor camps weren't true at all, there was only the room filled with dead bodies and nothing else.

Five years ago as well, my world changes. Everything is a secret that I must live in with.

I would see my criminal records flashing on the JumboTrons twice every month, that were scattered around Los Angeles. It shows headlines and news of the Republic's offers and propaganda that I kept to myself, _'Those were lies. The root of all lies.'_

From here, three floors ledge of an abandoned building by the sector of Lake, I can see my former home.

Just like the houses in a poor sector, my former house was small, with one bedroom in, a small kitchen, bathroom and living room. The lights on the living room was still on, maybe my older brother is waiting that I'll show up today but I can't. Or maybe, he's waiting for my older sister and Lucy to sleep.

I know there's trouble with in the house ever since our parents die for unknown reasons. Lucy was suspected to have the new strain of plague as well. It alerts everyone, even me that the Republic was doing a search and quarantine the whole of Lake and try to convince that the poor sectors were the one building up the new foundation of plague.

I lean my head on the wall as I sighed.

It was only now that I adore the moonlight again. Today's full moon and enough to light up the place for me to read. I always love reading, something I favor ever since before I take my Trial when I was ten years old.

"Hey, June!" A manly voice called out from the shadows. It's familiar that I don't need to worry if it will be the soldiers that are trying to catch me. It's like the Republic knows what I really look like, do they?

I glance at the direction to where the voice come from. "What do you have for me now, Thomas?"

I saw him smiling by the dark and answers, "Traded the old clothes that Metias had given you to a larger amount and bid of money."

I closed the book and walks to him slowly. "Really? How much did you have? Is it enough for a Plague medicine?"

"How much is your first trade?"

"Twelve hundred notes," I replied. "Sixteen hundred notes with what we left."

Thomas smiled, taunting. "Beat you! Bargain it for fourteen hundred notes."

I chew the inside of my mouth for a moment and then says, "You win, no doubt."

He laughs and hands me the fourteen hundred notes. I sat down on the floor and mixed it with the remaining money we have. Right now we have eighteen hundred notes, few more for a medicine.

Then, a distant sound startled me. The pounding on a door. I looked over Thomas to see. The sound came from the soldiers with face mask on their face and rifles sling on them, their fist pounding on my former house's door.

Metias automatically opens the door and I saw the lights open up as well in the bedroom. It will only take few minutes.

I feel Thomas' hand holding mine. He is clutching mine tightly, assuring me with the squeeze.

Time continue to passed, an hour already.

"Something's wrong," I stated.

"Don't think like that," he says.

"It's already an hour."

After I say the last sentence, the soldiers starts to leave and then I close my eyes.

"What kind of sign is that?" Thomas asked.

I open my eyes to look at him and he is right. Instead of the usual single red _X_ that marks the doors that infected by the Plague, there's with not just one _X_ but a double _X_ mark.

* * *

**So it is then! The first chapter for the other way of LEGEND! What do you think of it, guys? Imagine June as a criminal, Thomas as her comrade, and a life being in the poor sector known to be dead by her family. Well, I continue with the thing that her parents were already dead. So to make them a bigger family, I add two new characters in to be June's siblings. Though, Metias was indeed her brother, right? xD**

**Please leave reviews! I love to hear something from you! :D**


	2. Chapter 2: DAY

**It's only now I realize that creating their worlds are too different from the main plot. Oh well, guess I need to stay on with the line. ;)**

* * *

**CHAPTER 2: DAY**

"As you can see, Ms. Whitieker," I started.

The secretary dean glared at me furiously. "Ms. Whitaker..." She reminded for a million times.

_Why can't I get her name right?_

"Okay," I say with a sigh. "As you can see, Ms... _Whitaker_. I really shouldn't be here."

"Yes, you are very right. If you didn't try to climb up those floors during a gun training, then you should not be here on my office again."

I lean back on my chair and try to act casual. I ran my hand casually on my loose hair. And yet, even the university keep on reminding me to cut it, I just won't follow. Could they hate me for not following? Of course yes, and of course _no_.

The students of Drake University that moves along on the corridors outside this room were older than me of two or three years from me.

They're probably thinking that: _The Republic's beloved prodigy, gone to spend every time of his life on the dean's secretary office because of getting involved in trouble._

If I just acted right then my records will be clean and I'll be out of here.

But hell, no. If I didn't train on my own, greater than any other, how would we be able to catch the Republic's most wanted criminal known as June. People says that June's incredible, despite that she is a girl. Others claim that she is a legend or a goddess to act on her own and stay young and escape the government for years not being hinted out who she is, how she looks and what her relation with the Colonies might be.

According to rumors, she is the fastest person in the Republic, to scramble and race four floors in a matter of seconds and to survive a lot of falls.

She is an incredible woman, and to catch her and meet her, we need to act _like_ her as much as possible.

"Captain Wing is waiting," a voice says through a speaker on his desk.

Ms. Whitaker presses a button and replied, "Let him in as well."

She removes her press on the button and glared at me. "I hope that this will be the _last_ time I need to deal with you. Your brother should know how to tame you, Mr. Wing."

I sighed and stared on the door, waiting to look at the opaque glass window to show a tall silhouette of a blonde young man. And a few moments later, there does appeared one.

He entered in and he has his complete uniform fixed and clean, smoothed down as he always did when he come to _fetch_ me. His eyes bore mine. And in that glimpse alone, I know that he is angry.

Ms. Whitaker stood up and smiled, shook hands with my brother and says, "It's good to see you, Captain John Wing."

"You as well, Ms. Whitaker," my brother replied as he removes his cap.

I just stare at them, standing, looking at each other like they were acquaintance.

"I apologize that we need to be on this way as _always_," he added.

I snorted out for a while.

Ms. Whitaker smiles more and says, "Not a problem, Captain. Mr. Wing here scale the two-story building during gun training."

"Yes, yes," John assured. "When I was on patrol this morning, I heard that helicopters surround Drake and then it stuck on my mind that Daniel might be causing the _trouble_. And don't worry Ms. Whitaker, I'm sure that nothing like this will happen again."

"I hope that will be the case, captain."

* * *

"Are you serious about what happened?" John blustered the moment were in the military cab. He sat on the driver's seat as I decided to sit on the back passenger seat. "You scared the hell out of."

"Well, their training don't work with me. Probably, you understand what I mean," I say plainly as I lean my head on the headrest and closed my eyes.

"But yet, you should stick on with the rules. Remember what I told you before? Do you really want to die? I thought they're gonna think that you're June and just shot you and then..." He sighed and been silent for a while.

I open one eye to see him look at the rearview mirror but he didn't. So I decided to close my eyes again. I waited for him to talk again but he didn't until we're finally home.

He pulls out of the drive and stops on our apartment's door steps. I climb out of the car with my backpack and about to enter in without saying a word when I hear him called my name, "Daniel."

I stopped and trailed on to him and looked directly at his eyes. When we're together, it seems like we are identical twins. Other people can mistaken us for the other if they didn't see the difference on our eyes, the _imperfection_ on mine and the limping on my leg.

"I'll be back on the patrol against the Colonies until night. Tell mom do not wait for me, okay?"

I nod and says, "Sure. Just be careful."

He smiled and he drove away.

"Just be careful," I whisper again to myself. But then he won't hear me off. He is already far away from me.

* * *

**So two chapters for now, and please please REVIEWS!********Please, i need them,, I gladly wanted to hear something from you,,, ;)**


	3. Chapter 3: JUNE

**So busy today, but I can't wait to continue working on this one. I have a lot of friends that were writing a collab with me in different stories that's why I've been busy. Well, that's to expect from my class' 'DAUNTLESS AUTHOR'. Yes, that's what they call me in class. And also, 'THE HELM' of many plays and movies that we made. Well, I'm an actress (often an actor with boy roles), director, script writer, and editor! And now, if you're really curious on how this story will move, then it will seem like a relatively familiar story for those of my kind. xD**

**If you're interested to find more about it, just let me know. ;)**

* * *

**CHAPTER 3: JUNE**

I bolt awake from sleep again.

The memory of the strange mark on my former house stuck on my mind, like it was imprinted on it and in front of my eyes already. It is odd that I'm having this fear ever since everyone in the country thought of me to be dead.

If the mark was different, then in short it would be probably something to be aware of or to be quarantined. _Lucy, one of the young girls I knew to just smile and laugh, to be quarantined?_ I shake the thought away from my mind.

I can't think of it happening to my sister.

If only my family boost higher than to live on the slums, then I wouldn't be thinking of this things, right? I won't worry about my family's health having plague if that's the case. Only that it wasn't like that at all.

"Hey, anything wrong?" asked Thomas. I guess I did wake him up when I do.

I didn't let my eyes stare at him as well and when that happens, I know that he knew that there's a problem with me.

From the corner of my eyes, I notice how his expression softens. "You know, June, we can really just break in to grab a medicine for your sister. I keep on suggesting it ever since the plague strikes."

"But you know that I won't. Metias told me to at least keep away from a place that will be full of military officers as well," I replied quietly that I thought he might not hear but he just sigh.

"You know what, sometimes I don't understand you at all," he stated. That surprised me, after years that we've been together, Thomas is the least person I think will say that to me. "Well, let's say that. I know you like any other does, a criminal, a phantom. But then, you try all you could to play fair. The _real_ truth is just that, there are really no rules in this shit Republic, June."

I stood up and walk around the vacant and empty spacious floor of this abandoned parking lot building. Thomas just stays where he had been and I trailed my eyes somewhere. I don't want him to ask what I feel. I don't need anything at all but to think how I will be able to grab a vial without breaking or stealing from a building full of government officials that will get in my reputation as usual.

It's true that I've done it before but then now, I need to think of a solution wherein Metias will not learn about it in case that I will.

As I look down below, I noticed a group of people dressed in military uniforms. It's strange finding them in a place where quarantine should probably be in. But here they were, forty feet just below from where I am standing, supposed to be searching for me as well.

One of the men with glossy long white blond hair seems to give orders to the others—a Captain, I could say. I've memorized military rank uniforms over the years of trying I could to escape from them. The others then do a quick salute and leave the young man alone.

The young man drops a paper bag by the side of the street and move on the other street. But before then so, the strangest thing happened. He looks at my direction as if he had sense me watching.

* * *

**Any idea for what's the paper bag? And what will happen next?!**

**Don't forget to write a review! I love to really hear something from you guys! :)**


	4. Chapter 4: DAY

**You won't believe me! I've been too busy and I was able to find this very moment to have this one! Okay, why am I busy? Last Thursday, I was elected as the Student Council President in a landslide of counting from 72 and my opponent of 29. Also, I'm the Editor-in-Chief of our school's newspaper. Never mind my overflowing excitement and also another good news is that I was able to passed my entrance examination to be a freshman of PATTS College of Aeronautics in June next year with the course of BS in Air Transportation! I can't believe it that I'm all in graduating on this March! :)**

**To stay updated with me, visit my blog - **www . fourdauntless . blogspot . com

**(just remove the spaces between) ^^**

* * *

**CHAPTER 4: DAY**

Even if John told me not to wait for him, I did disobey.

I can't fall asleep with the thought that he'll be back on the warfronts for another time and to take note that father also died being in the warfronts ever since I was a kid.

It was already passed midnight when he did finally arrive home. As always, he looks rugged and very tired. But only now that I realized what's different today. His black captain uniform's right shoulder sleeve and also the gold epaulettes was tainted red.

I don't know why. All I know is that I need to know the reason.

"You're still awake. I told you to sleep already, right?" he asked the moment he noticed my silhouette in the dark view of our apartment's living room.

I trailed my fingers on the soft leather of the sofa. Even if I live in here my entire life, it still feels weird having all this luxury. It's like, everything is a dream.

"I can't sleep," I replied. "And I may ask why you have blood on your sleeves."

He raised his eyebrow at me and looks at his shoulders as if he realized that I caught him off guard. He smiled. "You really are very observant. I thought I already skip all the blood from me." He crosses the room, removes his dirty coat leaving his white polo shirt alone and sits down beside me on the sofa. "And with this one, I'm ordered to help a soldier back to the ward. I've been sent home immediately."

I nod.

He then continued, "The warfront… is chaos. Believe me, it is too much dangerous but to let you know, the news that the Republic is winning…" He moves his eyes around the room and leans closer to whisper the next words by my ear. "…is not true. The Colonies were winning."

I don't question this at all. But then I can't always say it out loud if I wanted to remain on the graces of the Republic.

"By the way, the Elector wanted to free you from your university after hearing what another stir you cause this early afternoon," he added.

I raised my eyebrow at him, confused even if the process of words is still building up in my mind. "What do you mean?"

He smiled again. "To tell you, Daniel, you're a prodigy. The Elector wants you to be the trainer of his son."

"What kind of training?" I asked. "I don't know anything about being part of the government and of course, the Elector's son was probably older than me."

"You don't know anything. The Elector's son is eighteen like you. The Elector wanted you to have his son as an apprentice."

* * *

**Where do you think everything will lead?**

**If you remember in the previous chapter for June, there's this paper bag and a military officer that knows her existence in the place! And now, for Day to be a tutor to the Elector's son?!**

**Gosh, everything is moving differently. But of course, I will continue giving you guys thrills! :)**

**I'd like to thank all the absolute and very good reviewers! And to the ones that follow and favorite my story! Thank you very much!**

**I want to hear more from you through your reviews! As I had set it on my speech as the elected president,** _"With you all, let's make a legend with a legacy."_


	5. Chapter 5: JUNE

**Happy Birthday to me! XD Yes, today! Exactly, today! :) I can't believe that it's my birthday today and my last birthday to be with my batchmates not to mention that we'll go onto our separate ways next school year for College already. I'll miss them c:**

* * *

**CHAPTER 5: JUNE**

I watched how the Captain leaves and how I waited until night break to find out that no one is taking it. I can't grab for it and asked myself for what is it. So, Thomas volunteered to get it. I explained my defenses and my superstitions on what happened.

The time that the paper bag was on my hands already, I grab on what's inside. In the paper bag is a new clean pair of military uniforms—black coat with gold epaulets on, pants and pairs of military boots. And underneath the clothes is a piece of paper, folded neatly, written in a clean white paper. When both I and Thomas look at it, all my calculations ended to a single one.

Written the exact words in black marker: 'I'LL HELP YOU, JUNE.'

"This is a trick," Thomas says as he removes his hands from the items, slowly returning them back.

I look at him and nod. "This items could probably hold locator with them."

"So you are proposing that we leave now?"

"That seems the only thing to do," I answered.

He sighed and runs his fingers on his hair. "It was only you that they are searching for. But the question is, can you leave _them_?"

I look at him with question this time. Until I remember why we choose to stay here. We're here because of my siblings. They need me as I need them. "If it's the only way to free myself from these, I would... probably."

Thomas cast a look at my direction. "I have an idea. But I don't know how we'll work with this one. We go onto our separate ways for three days."

I immediately turn my gaze away. It's a pain to live alone for three consecutive days. I've grown a life along with Thomas for the past five years and I can't imagine if I'll survive without him.

"We'll meet again here. I'll let one of my buddies to come along with you," Thomas says with a wink. He is trying to cheer up the mood because he knows that this idea won't work out with me until he has another plan to keep me company.

* * *

He urges me to follow him by the slum streets of Lake, leaving the abandoned building that we used to stay for the night two blocks away now. And then three blocks, until the silhouette of the building was no longer on my sight and I realize that we are moving near the edge of Lake, few yards away was Winter and Alta sectors.

Since no one knows how I really look like, I don't need to hide at all. If I try to hide myself, then it will be evident that I am in search by the Republic. Still, no guard seems to linger around the Lake sector now that most families are quarantined and expected to have the strain of Plague.

Thomas stops by a house with a wooden door. He knocks once and follow it with three fast soft taps on the door. A message that he is the one behind the door, I guess.

Few moments later, the door finally opens. Slowly at first until it was opened up right away completely. By the doorway is a tall man with green eyes and dark wavy hair and I can admit to myself that he is handsome on his own looks.

"Oh, Thomas. It is so good to see you, cousin," he greeted as they both exchange glances to each other. 'Cousin' is an ordinary endearing around Lake sector so probably they were close friends to start up. Until, the young man's green eyes fall onto mine with a smile.

"By the way, Anden, this is... Eve..." Thomas started up.

Of course, Thomas needs to keep my real name in private and to give me a name without me acknowledging if it's proper or if I would allow it seems to be pretty upsetting. Yet, I can't contradict now or else this young man—Anden as Thomas calls him, would notice that _Eve_, the name Thomas had given me is an alias.

Thomas then continued, "I'll be asking you to keep her under your care for three days before the Plague even caught her. It's only for three days."

Anden looks at me hopefully. "And you? What are you going to do?"

It puts Thomas aback but he didn't let Anden saw it. "I'll... I'll be checking grandma. My cousins seems to have the plague. She can't handle them all by herself so I'll be helping her."

Lies... Thomas is indeed a pretty good liar.

Anden smiles at him and answered, "Well, a very good boy to help his old granny."

Thomas laughs nervously. Just as I thought, Anden doesn't know Thomas completely and for their friendship, he even lies about his family background.

"Don't worry about it, Thomas," Anden added as he is looking at Thomas and then his eyes fall onto mine longingly. "I'll let _Eve_ in for three days."

* * *

**Wah! I made Anden a poor one as well! Next up, what out with Day's meeting with the Elector's****_ son_****. Well, just look after the next chapter!**

**I really love the reviews! I can't imagine the impact on me. I really love all of my reviewers. Absolute thanks to all of them! :)**

**Please reviews... reviews... I wanted to hear more from you :))**


	6. Chapter 6: DAY

**So today, I did have my solo pictorial for graduation. I can't still believe that I'm graduating High School on April next year. It's like, I am just on sixth grade four years ago, and now... T_T**** Well, the slot for Salutatorian is still something I have in my goal. I need to remove our top 2 from position and do so. That's why, I might be away for a while to focus with studies first. But don't worry, I won't be keeping you long at all. Maybe once or twice a month will do so! :)**

* * *

**CHAPTER 6: DAY**

I woke up the next morning without any hint at the back of my mind what I will be doing the time that I met the Elector's son. I haven't seen his son at all, never even heard about him or even got a chance to be asked about him. So, everything that will happen later on when I met him will be all a first time.

It's hard when you don't know anything about the person that you'll be meeting. But sometimes, I guess, it is much easier to know them when you are already talking naturally and mingling with them personally. In that case, no other gossips will go against and contradict the good vibes you see on him.

I took a quick shower and even though I wanted to wear the clothes that I feel much comfortable, John insisted me to wear the ones that the Republic Agents used, a black coat with the gold double arrow insignia on the sleeves and gold epaulets, and dark pants. He also told me to look presentable and decided to have my hair tied loosely behind my neck. It irritates me whenever it wasn't keep loose.

John and I were expected to leave early today. That's why I didn't expect that Mom and Eden, my younger brother will be already up for breakfast. It is just seven in the morning.

Mom says, "Daniel." She rise from her chair and moves in front of me to arrange my coat's collar.

"Thanks, Mom," I replied solemnly.

"Hey, look who's wearing a Republic's uniform!" Eden blustered out.

This causes John to laugh and I stare at Eden with a warning glance.

"I hope someday I'll be able to do so," he added.

I smiled and walked near his chair. I drop my hands on his shoulders and says, "Don't worry, you would. Once you finished your Trial, of course, you'll be."

Eden smiled at me and I did turn away right away to look at Mom.

"I think we should get going, Mom," John says.

Mom looks at me directly and reminded, "Do your best, okay? Daniel?"

I smiled even greater and walks in front of her. I then embrace her tightly and whispered behind her ear, "I love you, Mom."

I immediately pull away from my embrace and before I even hear her next words, I was already out of the door.

* * *

"What type of person will the Elector's son be?" I asked John as he has his hands firmly on the jeep's steering wheel. He has his hands tightly around it as if he tries to let go, he'll automatically lose control of it.

He looks at me sideways before turning his eyes back on the road. "I don't know. Who knows? No one even meet him yet."

I laughs nervously and lean confidently on the front seat. "Funny. I don't even think I deserve to be the one to do so. I'm still so young and lacks experience and..."

"And?" he asked as he raised an eyebrow. "Childish?"

"You really think so?"

"Yes," he replied nodding. "I'm actually waiting for you to grow up."

"Well, I don't want to grow up."

"You better think that you will. In due time, you'll realize that you need to find a respectable job, find a girl, marry someday and have a family of your own."

"Seems like you need to tell it to yourself first," I told him with a wink.

John laughs lightly and says, "I think you need to first. I better wait for you to grow up as I told you."

"Then, you need to be patient."

"I'll always be patient. You're my younger brother. And if it has to involve a future for you, Eden and Mom, I need to know that you're safe, that you are all _happy_."

I don't really hate the fact that John wanted to protect our happiness or as he says... future. The future is something for everyone to decide. But I think I misinterpreted it. Maybe he really wanted to mean and explain to me that, he just don't want us to do something that we will later regret and cause us harm; not only to ourselves but to other people as well.

* * *

The moment that we reached the place where I should be meeting with the Elector and his son in, just near Batalla sector, John just drop me off by the main hall and told me to wait for further inquiries about me, that the Republic will be asking for me.

I waited patiently as I am lounging in by the hall for the arrival of the expected people. But as time creeps down slowly, it is indeed boring me to death. I wanted to be out of this place. I wanted to be back on the university wherein I got to do anything without being expelled and even to stay in Ms. Whit-something's office to be questioned with my behavior again.

_I just wanted to be out of here_.

Until, the front mirrored doors opened with a cluster of military soldiers enter in. Everyone's eyes were drawn to the ensemble of people and seems to tense up and the whole place seems to be in fog for the noise was all silenced down. And finally, an elder man not so far from his fifties stops abruptly near to I am. I saw how the soldier that is also sitting across from me that is reading newspaper stands up and saluted.

I know for myself that I've already seen this man. I just can't remember where. Yet, everything make sense when the familiarity suddenly rise up and pulls me up to my feet to stand up and salute at him.

"Cadet Daniel Wing, isn't?" he asked. His voice manly and deep that it brings chill to run down my spine, making all my nerves and system alert and to stand out.

"Yes, sir," I answered without hesitation.

"So, you are Captain Wing's younger brother."

"Yes, sir."

"I pulled you out of Drake University already after hearing how good and how you _excel_ further than anyone. You are just the perfect one to train and act as my child's _protector_."

"What, sir?" I asked suddenly.

_Tsk... you should just have shut up!_

"I said that, you'll be my child's trainer _and_ protector," he repeated evenly. I think he doesn't notice the shock and anxiousness in my face. I think, even if deep down, I know that I really react, I guess it wasn't barely imprinted on my physical features. "I guess, you won't fail me with this one, Cadet."

I nod. "Yes. Of course, sir. I really appreciate the fact that you've chosen me. I even wanted to haunt down June myself in case."

He laughs. This is the Elector that I am talking to personally. "Our most beloved notorious criminal. I really wanted to meet her personally in case."

"We won't be able to catch her if we don't do anything and wait for her to be on our trail. We need to _anticipate_ her. That's the only thing that I can see."

The Elector smiles at me genuinely. "I fear that if I sent you out there to search for June... something might have happened."

"That I might have _my apprentice_ defenseless?" I can't imagine that even if I still don't meet his son, I can consider him as 'my own apprentice' already, despite my age and all. The Elector could just ask one of his best soldier and trained and experienced soldier to do so... like John or even Commander Jameson.

"Nope," he replied. "I fear that a prodigy such as you, Cadet Wing, would be so _obsessed _with June that you might even find her beautiful and attractive, and fall in love with her the moment that you laid your eyes on her."

I smiled. "It depends on the case, sir. A lovely lady is something I really don't expect of June or any criminal. "

The Elector's smile only widens and his interest heightens I can see. "You amuse me a lot, Cadet Wing."

I nod at him as a sign of respect and acceptance with his compliment.

"So, I suppose you better meet my child."

My eyes widen at the sight of a new person just behind the Elector. I doesn't expect that someone will be right behind him. Maybe because of the surrounding soldiers that were behind and beside the two of them, makes the place and my space less smaller in view. The person behind him wore a long black robe that at first, I thought of the figure as the Grim Reaper or even Charon that serves as a ferryman asking me to join him to the depths of the Underworld. And the moment that the hood was lifted up a little by the person wearing the coat, a pair of blue eyes gaze at me as blond hair falls over the person's face.

I didn't expect that no one knew about the Elector's son because it wasn't really a _son_.

It was really a girl, the Elector's _daughter_.

* * *

**Okay, so it wasn't really what I planned to do. But, since it was already there... just have your REVIEWS! I really want to hear something from you guys! And again, please bear with my poor grammar. English is not my native tongue language after all... .**


End file.
